


Proditione

by AdelaideGrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, Infertility, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideGrace/pseuds/AdelaideGrace
Summary: Hermione walks in on Severus in a compromising situation, leaving her heartbroken. (repost) I wrote this one-shot a long time ago.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Proditione

She couldn’t breathe. It was as if someone had grabbed her lungs and fisted them up into tight cuffs in their hands. She had ran home early after an early finish in court, bounding through the door of the home that they shared and straight into their bedroom to change which brings us to the scene that she had walked into, her lover, her confidante, her most valued treasure, loving somebody else and it hurt. It pierced her and she watched as her partner of five years turned around to see her standing there at the door with a look of utter betrayal and shock. It couldn’t be. It just could not be. And his face, his enchanting face that had held her and told her that he cared for her was now like the whitest chalk. Almost as white as the stunning blonde that lay next to him who was similarly gobsmacked.

“Oh God”

“Hermione...”

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.” She didn’t know what to do. Her speech had literally failed her. She felt so embarrassed, so humiliated. Her heart pounding in her ears, her cheeks burning and streaming tears that she was desperately trying to blink away were treacherously sliding down her face. “I’m a fool. I’m an utter fool. How long? You horrible, horrible human. I’m going to be sick. Oh God this is vile.” And with that she spun the other way and flew out of the bedroom- their bedroom and then the anger kicked in. Although anger was an understatement. A pit of fury, confusion and repulsion set alight and a fire was to ensue.

“Get out here! Get out here you big git! Get out here right now.”

The sudden thuds of footsteps could be heard approaching and although she was desperate to fight, she wanted to run more. She wanted to scream and cry and beg for answers and yet she couldn’t bear to hear it without being sick. She wanted to tear him apart and remind him of the unconditional love that she had surrounded him with. She wanted to remind him of the sleepless nights she had spent holding him and stroking his hair and telling him that she would give her life to protect him through his nightmares. She wanted to remind him of the friends she had defended him against, friendships that could not be rekindled and were extinguished long ago, remind him of the child that they had lost from her womb four months ago and accepted when he told her he did not wish to try again. Remind him that although she was completely shattered that she still loved him and wanted him to tell her it was a misunderstanding, tell her he loved her even though he had never uttered those three syllables once to her and she had never pushed, she thought she didn’t need to hear them because she was so sure that she already knew.

Waking up from her reflections and yet hardly being able to see through her drowning eyes, she dazedly peered at the man in front of her, a pair of pyjama bottoms that she had bought him pulled haphazardly up his legs, waiting for her to say something and she swallowed. And then she swallowed again. And again and yet it was proving impossible to get rid of the lump that was holding her throat hostage.

“How long?”  
“Four months.”  
“Right.” Silence. And it dawned on her that there was no coming back from this. It was beyond repair.  
And so she nodded at him and left.


End file.
